The Fanfiction Writers Confessions
by Fox of the Seven Valleys
Summary: This is my fanfiction journal. I will write and tell you all about everything and anything I happen to do on fanfiction since I happen to sit and read fanfiction for multiple hours. "I can't help it! There are to many good writers and stories!"
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Fanfiction,**

** This is a record of my adventures on Fanfiction. Todays topic: Story Phases.**

**I tend to go through phases of what type of stories I read that day. So far I have had these phases:**

**Minasaku time travel, I've had this phase a couple times.**

**Sasusaku Stories**

**Kakasaku stories, this one is something I read if I'm bored.**

**Timetravel, I have been on the timetravel fic for awhile. I like the ones where sakura goes back in time.**

**Sakura joins the akatsuki**

**Akatsuki kittens**

**Naruto characters come to our world**

**Self inserts, I can always go for a well written self insert**

**Todays phase happens to be: sakura born into the akatsuki fanfics.**

**I'm afraid I'm out of time today so farewell for now.**

**Signed your not so normal author,**

**Tsubasa Tenshi-sama**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dear Fanfiction,**

**Have you ever started a story and not known where to go with it so then you start a new one?**

**I do this too often. I have stories I haven't even posted that I have written and pretty much forgotten.**

**It's kinda sad. Maybe I should go and read all my stories again and write more.**

**Hey, have you guys ever gone on phases of which pairings you read? I have!**

**Hmmm. I'm running out of things to talk about... oh how about my stories!**

**Trustless is on pause while I try and thing of a good new chapter.**

**Into Naruto we go! Is being rewritten.**

**I'm really annoyed with, to the point of no return. I wrote a whole chapter and forgot to save it.**

**Um... I'm starting a new story called, Marionette. Please give it a try. **

**Right now all I have up are character info. First chapter is currently being written.**

**Um, that's all for now.**

**Signed your not so normal author,**

**Tsubasa Tenshi-sama**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Fanfiction,**

**Have you ever noticed how we relate to some characters? Well today I will tell you how I relate to some of them:**

**Naruto: I have his ramen obsession, blonde hair, and blue eyes.**

**Sasuke Uchiha: I'm quiet most of the time.**

**Sakura: I used to be a lot like her. Just minus the whole fangirl and one crush on the same guy as everyone else thing.**

**Kakashi: I read. A lot. I have left friends behind when moved. In fact I'm about to move again.**

**Itachi: I am reserved. I don't cuss, or gossip. And I strive to have a good relationship between me and my little brother.**

**Tobi(the hyper one): When I get on the subject of anime I get hyper. Almost as hyper as Tobi.**

**Tsunade: Temper. I just don't go pumching things when I'm mad though. I hold it in.**

**Orochimaru: I strive for knowledge. I always want to know more!**

Hinata: I can get really shy. Not stuttering shy, more like not talking at all shy.

Neji: I am smart. I am the best at what I do. I just don't go telling people that.

Um, that's all for now. Bye everyone!

Signed your not so normal author,

Tsubasa Tenshi-sama


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Fanfiction,**

**The reason I like oneshots is because they go faster than full stories. Although then when you finish it you crave even more.**

**Has anyone here on fanfiction ever cosplayed? I have!**

**I cosplay shippuden Sakura. **

**Acording to my brother I have a temper almost as short as hers.**

**I will be cosplaying Deidara and gender bender Deidara soon though.**

**I'm planning an akatsuki cloak that comes apart sso it's shorter like a jacket.**

**Sound cool? **

**Have you guys ever tried drawing a picture of a naruto character on their birthdays?**

**I tried a couple times but ultimatle stopped.**

**So far I had done:**

**Kiba**

**Kushina**

**Neji**

**Temari.**

**I tried Sasuke but stopped before finishing because I couldn't get his expression right.**

**Well, that's enough of me blabbering for now. I will write again soon.**

**Signed your not ao normal author,**

**Tsubasa Tenshi-sama**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear fanfiction,**

**First of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!**

**Second, I have a question.**

**Have you guys ever had a decision where you go back and forth and are indesisive?**

**I have. I am not going to cosplay Obito instead of Dei.**

**Um, I don't reall have much to say except I'm going to be writing a new story called Echo Mira.**

**It's inspired by the story, the shy sister.**

**Well, that's all for now. Bye!**

**Signed your not so normal author,**

**Tsubasa Tenshi-sama**


End file.
